Last Day
by Seriouslywut
Summary: Blu's life has been nothing but pleasurable. He has three little miracles and a loving mate of whom he can share his life with. However, things take a turn for the worse as Blu discovers he has a deadly disease. How will he cope with losing the only thing hes ever loved? How will he spend his last days on Earth.
1. Chapter One: New Years

**Hello Everyone I sincerely hope you enjoy this story, as I spent a lot of time writing it! If you could leave a review that would be most defiantly great! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hints of Winter had descended quickly upon the famous Brazilian city known as, Rio de Janeiro. The tropical sunset had descended down onto the city and all of it's

inhabitants. Rio was buzzing with life for today was a very special day. The New Year was approaching at a quick pace, thus causing streets to be littered with people.

Rio's Jungles were also thriving with wildlife. Every creature was anticipating for the New Year's arrival. Birds were frolicking through the air, singing and dancing to the

tunes of the wind. A special macaw watched the birds sing from his hollow. The macaw's hallow was very spacious and beautiful. Decorations coated the entrance such

as, Flowers and moss. The macaw sat and watched the busy city of Rio in silence.

"Today's the day!" The macaw excitedly thought, "The day were birds like me attempt at starting a fresh new life, with setting resolutions for themselves to accomplish

in the new year." a grin formed on his face as he heard a loud crackling noise off in the distance. He turned his head towards the spawn of the sound to meet a vibrant

flash of colorful light exploding off in the distance.

Loud yells could be heard echoing across the black of night as they applaud the firework display witnessed. Another sound could be heard by the macaw's exponential

hearing. He heard light footsteps making their way towards him at a very rapid pace. The macaw had barely enough time to react to the origins of the sound before his

offspring flung himself upon him. The macaw was no doubt frightened by his son's abrupt appearance, but chose to hide his emotions thoroughly.

"I got him!" The tiny blue bird exclaimed loudly, as he pulled on his father's feathers. He exclaimed his victory with a laughing matter. The father of the macaw, Blu,

formed a smile on his beak. "I caught the monster." his offspring echoed into the night. Blu acted as though he were actually wounded and fake collapsed onto the

floor with a loud roar of defeat. His son formed a smile upon his beak as he brought the beast down to the ground with him.

"You caught me!" Blu yelled out in his best evil voice.

"You can't harm anyone anymore monster." his son stated with pride as he folded his wings over his chest in triumph. "Not if I do... this!" Blu yelled as he began to

tickle his beloved son to tears. Laughter spilled from his beak as his father punctured his hips with his wingtips. Jolts of pure happiness filled the younger macaw to the

brim as he slowly fell from his father's wounded body and onto the floor below. The tiny macaw was In a fit of laughter, holding his sides for dear life. Blu arose from

the floor of his hollow eyeing his son with curiosity. He slowly bent over and picked up his son and held him.

"Tiago, What are you doing up?" Blu questioned him with a knowing look. Still recovering from his fits of laughter, Tiago began to form a reply.

"I'm not tired, Daddy." he truthfully said, eyeing his father's intimidating stare. "I wanted to spend new years with you." Blu eyed his son with a heartfelt look. He

wanted to spend time with his son this late, but Jewel's reinforced bedtime rules were preventing him from doing so. "You have to get to bed." Blu persuaded him but

Tiago wouldn't budge. Instead, he got out of his wings with a fit of anger. Tiago folded his tiny wings around himself and sat down in a large pout. "Why are you so

mean daddy?" Tiago exclaimed well avoiding eye contact with his father. Blu was impacted by his hurtful words.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Tiago closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Never in his life had Blu been hurt so much. His own offspring had just accused him of being

hurtful. Blu's beak was held agape and he let out a large gasp of pity. A sting of pain sent shivers through his body as they attacked his heart and shattered it to

pieces.

"You don't mean that, do you Tiago?" Blu asked on the verge of tears. Nothing hurts worse than your own kid telling you they hate you. His son avoided his

hurtful gaze and instead stared out of the hollow at the bright balls of colorful light, exploding in the distance. Blu was on wits end. Inside he felt like a horrible father.

Eventually, Blu spoke up after a long period of time. "Fine, you can stay up with me for New Years." Blu let out a sharp exhale in defeat. He watched as his son's face lit

up with excitement and pure joy.

"Really, Dad!" He yelled. "Keep it down, you don't want to wake your mom." Blu examined the nest Jewel peacefully slept in. Tiago's

outburst had caused her to stir in her sleep. However, she remained still and slowly fell back to the world of dreams. Blu let out a sigh of relief. He slowly looked back at

his son. A serious expression plastered his face as he held up a feather to his beak, signaling for him to keep quite.

"If you tell your Mom I will disown you, got it?" Blu whispered strictly. His son nodded in reply. Blu edged over to the end of the hollow, holding out his wing for his son

to grab on. Tiago grabbed his father's soft feathered wings and hoisted himself upon his back. "It's to dangerous for you to be flying at night, I'll fly you there instead."

and with that Blu took off into the nighttime sky.

* * *

Blu truly never got tired of flying. Learning how to fly made life so much easier for him. He remembered the origins of his learned ability with vivid detail.

He watched as the love of his life plummeted from the plane and down to the deep dark and blue ocean. His precious Jewel had broken her wing and was plummeting

fast towards the body of water. Thinking fast, Blu had made his decision to die with her then without her. Blu held out his wings and plummeted towards Jewel in a wild

free fall. Blu eventually caught up its her, hooking onto her with his talons. They both spun in each other's wings as they plummeted towards their death. Jewel opened

her eyes to meet Blu's frightened gaze. Her mind couldn't comprehend exactly why Blu had done what he did. Her first words stung Blu's heart a bit.

"Blu, are you crazy?!" She yelled aloud over the forcing wind. Blu locked eyes with her and formed a decent reply.

"I'm not letting go of you again, were Chained-to-each-other-birds, remember?" Blu poured his heart out in front of Jewel. His mind was racing as he slowly held her

tight in his wings. Jewel had never heard more powerful words in her life. A mixed set of emotions were firing through her brain in an unorganized fashion. Blu, the nerd

bird she had been chained to for only twenty four hours, was in a whole new light. No one, in her miserable free life, had ever cared so much for her, as to jump out of

a moving plane just to be with her for a few more seconds. it baffled her completely. A whole new set of emotions sparked through her as she released them onto an

unsuspecting Blu. She met his beak in a fiery kiss. A feeling of pure euphoria rushed through the both of them. Blu closed his eyes preparing for the impact as he held

her tight. Blu felt a spark within him as Jewel pulled away from his beak. Never had he felt this feeling before. His heart pumped violently as he spread his wings slowly.

Blu felt a cushion of air pocket underneath him, and before he knew it, he was flying. His precious Jewel dangled underneath him, secured safely in his iron like talon

grip. Blu flew across the body of water with substantial speed

from the fall.

"Blu, you're flying!" Jewel exclaimed with disbelief as she to soared through the skies with him. Blu let out a loud chuckle of relief. "You're right, I'm not an

ostrich! I'm not an ostrich!" the two of them rapidly soared through the skies together, forever bonded by love.

* * *

Blu smiled to himself as he remembered his past. Now a year later, Jewel's wing had healed, he obtained three little miracles, and found a place to call home. Life

couldn't get any better for the Macaw. Tiago held on tight to his father's neck feathers as he quickly dived forward, gaining speed. He let out a yell of excitement as

they both gained speed. Blu laughed at his son's excited outburst.

"You like going fast?" Blu questioned him sarcastically. He knew from the day his son hatched out of his blue speckled egg that he'd be a daredevil in a sense.

His son had the personality of that of his mates. He was a free spirited bird who craved for adventure. He loved to live dangerously and he always was looking for

something courageous to do.

"Faster Daddy!" He laughed, a sound his father relished completely. He loved making his son happy. It was his duty as a father to bring enjoyment into his offspring's life. Blu formed a smile upon his beak as he got an idea.

"Hold on." The two words protruded from Blu's beak as he dived towards a busy street. Blu did a series of loops, twist and turns throughout the tight alley, avoiding

cars, people, and clothes lines.

"Wooooh!" Tiago shouted as his father twisted blissfully through the air. Blu instantly shot back up into the freezing night time air. He evened out his wings as he

slowly coasted throughout the city. He heard Tiago's beautiful laughs through the howling wind. "How was that!" Blu already knew the answer to his question. Tiago

replied instantly. "That was awesome Dad!" he shouted as he fist pumped the air.

"Beats sleeping at home, doesn't it?" Blu question Tiago.

"Sure does, thank you Dad!" Tiago thanked his dad as he slowly coiled his tiny blue wings around his fathers neck in a warm hug.

"Your welcome." Blu accepted his grateful thanks and kept on flying through the air. They both examined the ground beneath them. The colorful city lights danced in the

night as everyone prepared for the countdown to the New Year. Blu quickly dived for a small perch in which he could land on. Blu landed on a nearby branch with a loud

thud. He let out gasp for air for his wings were tired from flying around the city. However, Tiago's weight didn't add to that factor for he was practically weightless. He

carefully grabbed his son who was coiled around his neck and lifted him into the air. He set him down in front of him gently. "Are you ready?" Blu question his son's

cheery self. Tiago jumped up and down, not being able to contain his pent up excitement. Blu examined the far away clock in the distance. He read the time. "A minute

left, my son." Blu smiled as he rested his gaze upon him. "So what's your New Years resolution?" Blu questioned his son. Tiago sat with a confused expression

plastered across his face.

"What's a New Years revolution?" Tiago questioned. Blu formed a smile, his son was to cute for words.

"A New Years 'Resolution,' is something that you would like to accomplish, or do better this year." He explained this to his curious son. He turned

his gaze towards the clock, noticing it was almost time. Blu carefully wrapped a wing around his son. "You ready to countdown with me?" Blu stared into his deep

chocolate brown eyes. Tiago truly looked like Blu as a child. His characteristics closely resembled that of Blu's. He had a nice cerulean body, chocolate brown eyes, and

dark black talons.

"I'm ready." The tiny blue macaw answered. Blu nodded and began to countdown, his son copying the numbers. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five,

four, three, two, one!" His son quickly joined in counting. A loud crackling sound lit up the skies in all different colors. Explosions of color surrounded them completely.

Tiago cheered with joy as he examined the colorful booms of light. Tiago loved anything that exploded, and Blu knew that, so fireworks were like heaven to the small

chick. They both watched the fireworks go off together for a while, before Tiago became restless from cheering so much. Blu watched as his son's eyelids slowly

drooped towards the ground. Tiago swayed back and forward not being able to hold himself up anymore. Blu chuckled as he grabbed his son and placed him upon his

back. Blu took off with his sleeping son now snuggled up in his neck feathers. Blu made the ride home as smooth as possible, as to not disturb his son. He gently

landed in his hollow and walked over to his son's nest. Blu slowly unwrapped him from his neck and gently placed him in the nest with his two siblings. Blu leaned down

and kissed Tiago's forehead gently. Tiago opened his eyes to meet his father's.

"Dad, what's your New Years resolution?" Tiago asked, half awake. Blu pondered his question as he began to form a reply.

"To be a better Dad." Blu simply stated. Tiago closed his eyes and snuggled into his siblings for warmth.

"Your already the best Dad in the whole wide world." he barely said, before succumbing to the world of dreams. Blu let out a small chuckle.

"Goodnight my little miracles." Blu walked away from his offspring's nest and towards his own. He looked down at his precious Jewel, sleeping soundly. he smiled. I

must be the luckiest bird in the world, he thought. I have everything I need in this hallow. And with that Blu snuggled with his beloved mate and slept. Blu was

dreaming about the new year, not knowing that something deadly was lurking inside of him.


	2. Chapter Two: Attack my Heart

**Hello Everyone! I am so glad you are enjoying this story. I decided I would post the next chapter, so without further ado here it is. **

* * *

The suns warm rays begin to pry my eyes open. I stare blankly around my hollow, trying to gather information of the location. A smile forms upon my beak as my eyes

wander towards my sleeping mate, Jewel. Her sleeping form was enough to assure that I was where I belonged. I try to gently move my wing, which was awkwardly

sandwiched underneath jewel's frigid body. I remove my wing gently and feel the tingling sensation crawling through my wing as I gently try and awaken it from its

peaceful slumber. My gentle movements however, were enough to pry Jewel awake from her slumber. I turn my head to meet her warm gaze upon mine. A smile forms

on my beak as I greet her.

"Good Morning." it was my daily duties as her mate to nonetheless greet her everyday with a warm a smile, and... If I'm lucky, a kiss. Jewel's

head dips down in a tired gesture.

"Good Morning, Blu." Her sleep deprived tone excavated my curiosity deeply. I was truly concerned for why she was so sleepy.

"Are you okay, Jewel?" I extended my wing out to caress her warm blue back feathers. "Where we're you?" She retorted back at me. A hint of anger was floating around in

her question. My brain no doubt sensed this as a threat. "What do you mean?" I questioned back. I watch as she extends her wing out, almost frightening me.

She grabs my wing that was firmly placed on her neck, and moves it away from her. A cold sharp piece of glass had just punctured my heart as I watched her turn

around without a hint of remorse.

"You know what you did." She said with her back facing towards me. I couldn't help but mentally face palm. Her words were formed of that

like a riddle, as she gave no clue towards telling me the reason why she was mad in the first place. It was up to me, Sherlock freaking Holmes, I thought, to solve

another mystery deprived from Jewel's mind.

"Actually, I have no clue. Please enlighten me." I say as politely as my beak could muster, my blood pressure inevitably

rising with every passing moment of silence. "You were gone all night!" she turned her whole body around and scolded me with an extended wing, her face was

burning with anger.

"I had no idea where you were, I thought something bad happened to you!" I let out an exasperated sigh as I watch a tear stream down

the face of my love. I was utterly curious as to why Jewel would worry about me in the first place. I mean I'm tough, I can survive in the jungle... at night, maybe. Jewel

enforces her strong pose against me, and I couldn't help but smile a bit. She always looked cute when she was angry. Obviously, Jewel took offense to my facial

outbursts.

"You don't even care, do you?" She asked me, nodding her head vigorously. I was beginning to get very annoyed and worried about her now.

"Well maybe you should stop worrying about the past and focus on what really matters." I mutter under my breath hoping she wouldn't catch that. However, Jewel's

hawk-like hearing only made matters worse.

"You wanna repeat that?" She asks sarcastically, well advancing slowly towards me. Jewel shatters my personal bubble as we both

are inches away from each other. Jewel's face shows nothing but hatred directed towards me. Her advances though we're nothing extraordinary, for I felt no fear

towards her. I slowly rolled my eyes and laughed at her, which I knew would drive her utterly nuts.

"You think your tough don't ya?" Jewel asks with as much intimidation as she could muster. Without warning, she shoves me backwards with as much force as her

wings could produce. I quickly regained my balance and stared at her with a look of disgust. I honestly had enough with her attitude. We were not getting anywhere

with this argument, and her arguments were nothing but stir ups.

"You wanna fight don't you?" I ask her intriguingly. Honestly, this is the side of Jewel I have never seen, and I was very anxious to discover her new emotions. I

advance towards her this time. I extend my neck and ruffle out the ends of my feathers to prove to her how much more masculine I was. I place my wings upon her

shoulders and stare at her with a look that said, calm down. However, she showed no fear in me whatsoever. We were mere centimeters apart from each other, when

all of the sudden my vision was obscured by a blue mass hurling it's way straight for me. A loud sound punctures my ear drums as my neck cranks to the right. I close

my eyes in pain, a tingling sensation forms around my beak. I turn my head back towards my mate, a look of shock plasters her face. I squint my eyes as I put two and

two together. Jewel... had fricking slapped me... hard. I feel the warmth from my beak spread throughout my face, as I slowly open my jaw. I place a wing upon my

burning beak in the spot it hurt the most. I warm liquid trailed down my beak, instinctively I knew it was blood.I was at a loss for words. I didn't know how to react

towards her hateful actions. However, no matter how bad it hurt, I still gave off no signs to Jewel that it did. I watch slowly as she begins to back away from my stiff

form. A look of fear fixed in her eyes as she realized what she had just done. I felt a new sensation build up inside of me. I felt actual pain form from, not only the

wound, but from the very beatings of my heart.

"Blu... I-I don't know w-what got into me... I-I am sorry." Jewel's apology had slowly worked its way through my brain.

"Jewel, I... You hit me." a frown forms on my beak, as I to back away in fear. I backtrack my way towards the edge of the hollow, and without warning, I spread my

wings and flew away as fast as the wind would carry me.

* * *

**-Jewel's POV-**

* * *

I stood my ground, my talon's digging deep into the damp wood below me. My blood pressure

inevitably was rising and beginning to overflow like a volcano. I stare in front of me. The deep chocolate brown eyes of my mate stare back at me, a hint of intrigue

dwells deep inside of them. He advances towards me, almost a little to close for comfort. He stops a few centimeters away and whispers to me. "You wanna fight don't

you?" a small smile creeps it's way onto his beak. He was pushing me over the limit. He only saw me as nothing but a weakling, and it drove me nuts. I pierce my gaze

into his. I had enough with his mocking glare and decided to act on impulse. I quickly withdrew my wing and let it fly like a slingshot towards his vulnerable beak. I

close my eyes during the impact, a stinging feeling washes its way over my wing. I open my eyes to see my mates face cranked a hundred and eighty degrees right. I

watch in horror as a small drip of blood issues it's way down his solid grey beak. My mind races in all directions as I begin to fear for my life. What was he going to do to

me? I'm a horrible mate. A look of guilt plasters my face as he looks me in the eyes. I watch as his mind slowly kicks into over drive. A look of shock and horror plasters

his face as he begins to slowly back away from me. I didn't mean for this to happen, it was all just impulse. "Blu... I-I don't know w-what got into me... I-I am sorry." my

words shakily leave my beak. I was no doubt frightened by his troublesome emotions. He inches his way towards the edge of the hollow. "Jewel, I... You hit me." The

words leave his beak and drop like an iron weight. Blu closes his eyes and turns around. What he did next frightened me nonetheless. I watched as he took off into the

skies without a single remorse. A wet liquid pours down my cheek as I watch him go. This was never meant to happen, I thought.

* * *

**-Blu's POV-**

* * *

I flew around for what seemed like hours, not bothering to stop for a rest. However, the weight of my wings were substantially getting heavier, and it was hard to

keep myself afloat. I descended my way down towards the lush green trees below me. The damp forest air around me was enough to wet the branches. Not taking notice to this, I lazily plumped my lazy

self down upon a small branch. Its slippery surface toyed with my talons. I couldn't get a good grip and I fell, sending the branch down with me. I fall down like a sack

of potatoes through the messy tangles of branches. My wing smacks into a log as I tumble my way down. A branch scrapes the flesh of my wing, slowing down

the Impact as I hit the forest floor below. I let out a loud moan. A large crack could be heard from the very workings of my spine. I open my clenched eyes, praying I

was dead. The pain had not subsided and I was fearing of looking towards my battered wings to see what nasty injuries lie in store for me. My head felt disoriented

from the impact of my neck hitting the ground. I slowly made little movements to try and get myself up, but to no avail. My wings were no doubt fractured or even

worse, broken. My talons had proved to be just fine in the landing and I used those as my wrench to get up. As I slowly stood up, my wings drooped to the floor below

me. I examined them, moving them towards my eye sight. A sharp pain surged through my shoulder. I began to feel the feathers on the back of my neck stand up on

edge. A loud crackling noise can be heard in the distance. My pupils dilate in fear. An animal, or thing, was making its way towards me at an uneven pace. I begin to

frantically look for a shelter to hide from this unknown beast. I found a large rock off in the distance and quickly made my way towards it. I hide behind it and try to

calm myself down. My breathing came out in loud bursts with my heart thumping at a thousand miles per hour. I turn my head towards the sound well hidden behind

the rock. A call issues it's way towards me. I begin to notice a set of red colors poking its way through the tall grass. I listen intently to the small gentle voice.

"Hello?" The red feathered bird called out. "Is anyone here?" the tone of her voice seemed gentle and welcoming, almost feminine like. I decided I'd make my presence

known to her. I stepped out from behind the rock and made my way towards her. "Who are you?" She asked intriguingly, noticing my deep shade of blue feathers.

"I'm a little lo-st." I explain to her. "I'm a bit battered up from the fall I was just in." I show her my wings in disgust. A look of shock works it way onto her face as she

notices my Injuries.

"You look really bad." she admitted. She quickly shut her beak as she noticed what she just said. "I mean, your injuries look bad, not you, I

apologize." she stammered out. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. She seemed kooky and awkward, just like me. She eyed me with curiosity, she probably thought I was

going nuts. The truth is, I was still sane as it was, just a bit dazed.

"I understand." I stop the laughter that was protruding from my beak and stare at her. She wore a nice set of vibrant red feathers and wore black specks around her

pale blue eyes.

"What's your name, stranger?" she extends her talon out in a nice greeting.

"Blu, like the color, what's yours?" I answer, well shaking her talon. "Gabriella, nice to meet you, Blu." a look of worry issues her way onto her face. "Do you need help?

Those wounds look pretty painful." she gestures her wing towards mine. "I think I should be fine." Blu noted. However his open injured wing was causing his immune

system to slowly succumb to the outside world. A hint of drowsiness washes over me. My eyes instinctively droop to the floor. It's almost like all the strength in me had

just poured out. The dizziness had caught up with me, and I slowly began to rock back in forward. Swaying in the faint breeze. The last thing I saw before I blacked out

was a vibrant shade of **red.**

* * *

**Thank you all for reading this next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review, as your advice inspires me to write more of these. I will update soon with the next chapter. What will happen to Blu? Will Gabriela prove to be a friend or foe? Read more to find out!**


	3. Chapter Three: The Chains That Bind Us

**Hey all you people! Now, let's address a few things first. To begin, I'd like to apologize for my lack of effort put into this story. I understand I haven't uploaded any chapters recently, and it makes me feel lazy for not doing so. As an author of this book and to the reader reading this, id like to formally apologize. My pitiful excuse is that I have tons of school work and it's hard keeping up. Anyways, enough jibber jabber, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

I remember nothing from the previous night. My weakened immune system had supposedly shut down. My idle frame fell limp and I crashed into an internal sleep. The

only memory I could possibly recall was the faint sounds of the jungle surrounding my idle body, and a small female voice echoing in the background. My mind kept

darting back between past memories, some good some bad. I recalled taking a long stroll through the jungle with my mate. The sounds of the jungle had been buzzing

through my head, playing like a broken record. Jewel, the love of my life, was inching her way through the vast expanse of jungle, careless to her surroundings. It

utterly shocked me how oblivious Jewel acted in the jungle, almost as if she knew the place inside and out. She proved to be courageous enough to head first, being

that I was terrified. My domesticated mind set had proved to show my inner weakness. I paced my way behind her, trying my best to keep up with the constricting

chain looped around my foot. It hadn't been a day in Brazil yet and I was already in a predicament. The chain that bound us together, was the only reason I was

dragged into this mess. However, little did I realize that the chain was symbolizing our unbreakable love. This one silver chain had bonded me to the most elegant bird

my eyes could ever bestow upon, and I couldn't thank my stars enough for it. I was brought back to reality, as I watched Jewel's arm let go of a strained branch,

causing it to forcefully snap back at my weak frame. I let out a fragile squawk as it collided with my outstretched wing.

"Hey what gives!" I shout in concealed pain.

"Maybe, if you'd pay attention that wouldn't happen." Jewel's sarcastic remark echoed across the clearing. I watched as she carelessly looked around, with not a single

hint of remorse to my injured wing. I let out an exasperated sigh and roll my eyes. I didn't dare persist on asking anymore questions, for fear of having my beak ripped

off. We carelessly wandered the jungle for what seemed like hours. It felt as if we were going in circles as evidence by the same rock appearing each revolution. I was

on my last nerve, being that my feet were extremely sore from the intense walk through the jungle. I decided to make my presence known to Jewel's wandering mind.

"Jewel, we've been notoriously walking in circles for the past hour, and I'm getting cranky." I felt every limb in my weakened body drop to the ground below me. Jewel,

being the righteous bird she is, spun around to meet me in a cold dead gaze.

"First of all, pet." She spat at me, well extending her talon towards my chest menacingly. Her actions shocked me nonetheless. "I know this jungle better than any bird

out here." A smug look plastered her face. "If you don't want help then that's fine by me, you'd be better off dead then alive." I barely had time to react to her words.

She had sent a sharp pain through me like a dull spear penetrating my heart. I never knew I was so useless until Jewel had bestowed her words upon me. Her words

seemed to fall like a boulder onto my chest. I was irritated nonetheless by her naive personality, an attribute I wasn't fond of.

"Hey, this wasn't my choice to come here in the first place." I retorted back. Jewel stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning around to meet my furious gaze. "I

would've never came here if it weren't for you."

"Good riddance, I might say." Jewel fired back, a sarcastic smile plastered her face. She rolled her eyes and turned away. Nonetheless, I was utterly hurt. Jewel still

showed no signs of dismay and I didn't blame her. She was to naive to understand that everything didn't revolve around her. She was the very definition of selfish. An

uneasy feeling built up in my chest. My body started to fall limp, as a vast void of darkness enveloped me whole. I frantically search for a physical object to cling on to

so I can catch my balance, however nothing lied between me and the vast void around me. What was once a vast open jungle, was now complete darkness. I watch in

terror as strings of colored lights seem to dance ahead of me. The sight was somewhat peculiar and out of curiosity I advance towards the colorful lights. I began to

subconsciously think that I was taking part of a hallucination. My sub-thoughts were interrupted as a blue string of color in front of me begins to twirl and mash itself

together. I watch in curiosity as the string weaved it's way around itself, forming a distinctive shape. I could not believe what lied ahead of me. A small pile of azure

feathers lay in front of me, where the string had weaved itself into her form. The string had formed the shape of my lover, Jewel. No doubt surprised, I began to

advance towards her. I sense distraught sounds of sadness protruding from where her limp body was placed and feared the worse. a sharp pain issues through my

talon as I trip and fall to the ground. I look up in bewilderment to see that two large solid chains were bound to my feet, preventing me from approaching Jewel.

Echoed sobs cry through the vast void, a cry so sad, that it made me want to bawl my eyes out. A hoarse voice protrudes from her beak as she begins speaking.

"B-Blu, why'd y-you have to **leave**." I watch as tears flow from her salted cheeks. I desperately reached out to grab her, as to show her I was still here and with her.

However, my voice lacked the ability to speak. These intangible chains bound to my talons were the only thing preventing me from coaxing Jewel with my bittersweet

replies of reassurance. "B-Blu, if you are l-listening, I hope y-you are in a **b-better place**." her words impacted me ten fold. I was now straining to speak to her, to tell

her I was alright and that she'd me okay. I wanted to rip my useless vocal chords out and throw them across the void. Tears begin to fill my eyes as I begin to concur

fearful thoughts. 'I'm in hell, total hell', I thought drastically. I couldn't stand hearing the cries of my lovers broken soul, I'd rather die than suffer a broken heart. I open

my tear crusted eyes to see three more small dancing strings forming around my lover's limp body. I already knew what was coming and I hated whoever was doing

this. However, what I didn't know is that the mind plays tricks, tricks that seemed so real.

These were only mere hallucinations, and I must ignore them, I thought. But deep inside of me a horrible thought procured me to think that these were in fact real. The

three azure strings fell to the ground and began weaving. I watched hopelessly as my own children form in front of me, forming there frozen images. Seconds pass as I

began to hear the most hurtful noise anyone could ever bare to here. The sounds of my children crying echo and blend with Jewel's. It was at this very point that I'd

rather die than be alive and witness this horrible gruesome vision. I let out small moans of despair as I begin to crank my neck back and forward rapidly. I smash my

beak upon the ground multiple times, trying my best to end my life quickly. I felt a warm liquid substance form around my beak, no doubt blood from the impact. I look

up, take one last look at my children and lifelong partner, and snap my neck as **vigorously** as I could muster, no doubt sending me on my way to wherever.

My body jolted from its restless sleep, my heart was racing at a deadly fast speed. I was sure my heart would explode. A pool of sweat surrounded my body

completely. I was no doubt utterly disgusted by my body's fluids soaking into my feathers. It was then that the hallucination I had encountered deep within the

recesses of my mind, struck me like a brick. My fragile frame slumped towards the floor below me. A single tear sheds down my cheek as I try and collect myself. I look

around, gathering information of my surroundings. I had seemed to have awaken in a nest not quite like mine. Memories of last night fill my mind as I remember my

strange encounter with the red macaw who had supposedly helped me. My vision forms back to normal as I dry my tears, now letting out small sniffles. My heart rate

was slowing down exponentially. I draw in a single large breath to fill my lungs with oxygen, however, my lungs seemed to be irritated as evidence by my wrenching

cough that proceeded after my intake. My body convulsed as the muscles in my wings began to contract. I breathe in again to find that my breathing was wet and

muffled. I let out a large moan of pain as I sit up slowly. I stood up and immediately was nauseated. I collapsed onto the side of the nest I was in and slumped like a

sack of potatoes. My vision was altered drastically. I muster up the strength to stand up again. I slump over towards the hollow entrance. I needed to find Gabriella

soon if I were to seek help. I was in no mood to fetch breakfast, being that I was to disoriented.

"Look who's up!" I heard a female voice protrude from outside the hollow. A quite thump echoed across the wooden hallow as she landed in front of me. She was

holding two large star fruit in her beak, she dropped them carefully onto the floor. "I fetched you some breakfast, seeing that you probably don't feel so good. I nod my

head and smile, my eyes slumped down. I felt groggy and sleep deprived, even though I slept all night, or maybe more. "You lost a ton of blood last night." Gabriella

nonchalantly replied, as if she wasn't mesmerized by it. "I mean a ton!" She gestured her wings to show me a 'ton'. I let out a small burst of air from my beak, almost

as if I was trying to laugh. I knew my appearance wasn't up to par seeing that I smelled like a rotten fruit. "Why don't you eat, you'll feel better!" she winked at me,

gesturing to the large succulent looking star fruit. I didn't realize how hungry I was until I started eating. I lacked in the manner department, seeing that Gabriella

looked displease by my eating habits. I couldn't help it honestly, I felt as if I was dying. I consumed the very last bite of the fruit and savored the flavor now resting

generously upon my tongue.

"Thank you, Gabriella." My voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak.

"No problem Blu." She winked again and smiled. "So if you need to sleep in my nest again you may, me casa su casa." She exclaimed jubilantly. I smiled. I sensed a

eccentric vibe rubbing off of her. Her personality was something I admired and she seemed friendly to say the least. She showed all signs of hospitality and was

insisting I slept in her nest, she had put me before herself which left me with a warm feeling. "You might wanna bathe though first." her voice seemed phrased more

like a command then a option. I nodded and stepped out behind her. I walked slowly up to the edge of the hollow, and flew.

The trek back from my bath left me in sputtered gasps. I was weakened by the blood I had lost a night before. Gabriella tried her best to dry the blood from my wing,

with dew soaked leaves, but it wasn't very much help.

"You've already done enough, Gabby." I mutter with my wing outstretched towards her. She had been operating on my injured wing for a long time now and it looked

like she was becoming troubled. It seemed she could not find a supposable fix for my wing. She takes her eyes off my wing and gazes at me, letting out a defeated

sigh.

"I'm sorry Blu, as I am useless to treating your injured wing." I chuckle a bit by her selfless remark.

"You've gone above and beyond what any bird should ever have to do." I assure her.

"Well, I am sorry anyways." She smiled back at me. "I just can't risk you getting **infected**." she added.

" I'm fine, I assure you." However, deep within me I knew I wasn't. Something weird was going on with my body ever since I slammed into those branches. My back

was no doubt bruised from the fall, as evidence by the purple hue forming on my back. I watch as Gabriella gazed out towards the night sky, smiling.

"Can I show you something?" she questioned me with a friendly nudge.

"Yea sure." I nodded my head, I was so excited to just get out into the fresh air, maybe breathe a little. Gabriella gestured her head towards the entrance of the

hollow and I followed her. We both took off into the warm night air. On our trek, I examined the glowing moon and all of its glory. The moon appeared to be shining its

beautiful blue light upon the jungle, shading everything to dark hues. I followed Gabriella as best I couldn't. My injured wing no doubt was an obstacle when flying. I

kept up with her nonetheless. Gabriella twirled through the night sky, letting out small giggles every once in a while. I laughed with her.

"Were here!" She called out to me before swooping down for landing. I landed next to her on a large boulder.

"What is this place?" I asked well examining my surroundings. Gabriella giggled before replying.

"Look up, silly!" she pointed her wings to the night sky. I gazed up to reveal an astonishing sight. Thousands upon thousands of stars littered the skies above me,

each one possessing a different light, color, and size. The milky way could be seen in all of its glory. The skies seemed endless, each and every star unreachable, with

each one containing it's own galaxy. Our galaxy is much more complex then I imagined, and it only took a glimpse of the stars to reveal that to me. It amazed me that

all of this was endless, an eternity of stars displayed above me, to forever shine upon us. Life itself was a journey of ups and downs, with mere sights such as this,

forever to be cherished within me. I set my gaze down upon Gabriella. She was thinking the same thing as I was. She appeared to be mesmerized by the sight above

her, almost in shock. The moon closed upon her curved figure, which made her stand out like an elegant goddess. I admired her azure eyes that were reflecting the

skies image upon her retina. Her gaze left the skies and turned to me.

"Isn't it beautiful Blu!" She exclaimed, gesturing her wings at the wide expanse of sky.

**"Yes."** I exclaimed, not taking my eyes off of her. She had noticed this and started to blush a bit.

"Why are you staring at me?" She giggled seductively.

"Why can't I." I fired back sarcastically.

"It's fine!" She smiled as she walked her way towards me. Her presence was made known as she burst through my personal bubble. We stood mere inches apart from

each other. Gabby closed the gap between us by resting her wings on my shoulders. She cocked her head to the side and started swaying her hips. **"Will you dance **

**with me Blu?"** She asked. I unconsciously placed my wings on her hips and muttered a reply.

"Sure." I smiled as we both started to rock or hips from side to side. We were both experiencing an overwhelming amount of joy and raw fun. Together, we danced

through the night in each others wings, twirling, swaying hips, and laughing to ourselves. I twirled Gabriella lightly. She spun like a top and landed on her feet

gracefully. A sly idea formed in her head. She reversed the spin and fell into my outstretched wings. I smiled and quickly dipped her towards the floor. Our beaks were

mere inches from each other as we both breathed heavy sighs of exhaustion from our dance moves. Gabby smiled with a hint of lust hidden in her eyes as she slowly

closed the gap separating us. I happily, and willingly accepted her request and **kissed her.**

* * *

**Bet you all weren't expecting that, we're you? Blu's previous lifestyle has been obscured by the beauty and eccentricity of Gabriella. Find out how all of this pans out in the next chapter. Do you think Jewel will find out? Better hope not.**

***mischievous laughter***


	4. Chapter Four: Mistakes were Made

**Mistakes Were Made**

* * *

**Hello everyone! I bring you another long awaited chapter to satisfy your needs. I understand a few people were confused from last chapter. I was trying to **

**throw in ****surprises without rushing the plot, and I accidentally did so. So I apologize. I'm trying very hard to make this plot work correctly. I also don't want you **

**guys to ****be *confusled* under any circumstances. So I'm taking my time from now on to think of ideas! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

My heart was left pounding in my chest as I gazed at her perfect features. Her body, glowing in the moonlight was enough to make me shudder with mere excitement.

Every endorphin in my body had kicked into overdrive. I was out of control. Her soft plumage rested against mine and her heartwarming smile plastered her face. I was

totally oblivious to the fact that we had only met a day ago, and yet here I am, holding her in my wings. Her wings coiled slowly around my neck as she hoisted herself

up. Her face was mere inches away from mine. I could feel every warm breath that exhaled from her beak. This sensation had enticed me nonetheless and drove me

crazy. Without thinking, I plunged my beak upon hers, closing my eyelids shut in ecstasy. She happily complied and dug her beak into mine. This felt so wrong, yet so

right. Every heart pounding moment left me a little more numb as I endured the kiss. I felt my legs getting weak from my bodies vigorous shaking. My legs couldn't take

anymore, and they both buckled inward. I fell towards the ground, Gabriella safely coiled in my wings as to not hurt her in the fall. She broke the kiss to let out a small

gasp of shock. We both hit the floor at an increasingly fast pace. My body rested upon hers as we both gasped for much needed air. Her wings found my shoulders and

she rested them there. I watched as she giggled, and I couldn't help but join in with her. I've never had this much fun and excitement in my life, and I enjoyed it

thoroughly. Jewel never made my life... Jewel!

"Bleh!" I sit up alarmingly. I quickly pick myself off of Gabriella. "Oh cheese and sprinkles, what have I done!" I cover my eyes with my wings and begin pacing. I start to

hyperventilate.

"Blu, what is wrong?" Gabriella inquires. She looked to be utterly confused with a hint of shock, and I don't blame her. I was dumbfounded just as much as she was.

"Everything!" I shout directly at her, causing her to scrunch up with fright. "How did I let this happen?!" I turn my back away from her and begin walking in circles.

"Blu, I'm confused, are you alright?" Gabriella asked.

"Does it look like I am?" I spin around gesturing my wings at her in a hateful matter.

"Blu, calm down!" She persuaded, as she slowly stood up.

"How can I?" Every lust filled euphoric endorphin in my body had completely faded into nothing. "I'm a terrible person!" I shout hoarsely.

"Why are you so mad?" she pondered. "We were just having fun!" She gestured her wings in an apologetic manner.

"I betrayed my wife, so horribly." I infer in dismay.

"Wife!?" Gabriella shouted. "You never told me you weren't available?" Gabriella placed her wings on her temples and let out a long exhale.

"I'm so sorry." I apologize.

"Just leave, please." Gabriella muttered, almost in tears. "Just when I thought I'd met the bird of my dreams." The dams had spilled from her eyes. "Just to have it all

sh-shattered." She cried into her soft feathered wings.

"Look I-" I tried to form the words but was tongue-tied. I stuttered but was interrupted by Gabriella's outbursts.

"Leave me alone." she commanded. With my head hung low, I took in the situation. I spun on my talons and walked off the boulder. Her sob filled cries echoed through

the night as I quietly waked away. I took a sullen walk through the jungle, not caring to where it lead me. I just needed some time alone, to think. I needed to know

what made me do what I did. At this point, I had nobody. Bitter loneliness shattered through me. I had nobody to rely on. I was alone. A new emotion had started to

build up inside of me. I began to start fuming with anger. Every fiber in my heart was shattered and torn to pieces. I let out a fuming growl deep within my throat. My

wing instinctively flashed out at a nearby tree. I wailed on that tree like no tomorrow. Punch after punch, I threw, not bothering to stop. I let out a loud emotion filled

scream. Eventually my blood soaked wings grew tired from the inevitable pain I was putting them through. I let out large gasps for air. I slowly let my legs go limp and I

fell to the soil beneath me. I sit down near the victimized tree and start to cry. Never, in all my life, had I felt so torn. I was a no good cheater, a horrible excuse of a

father. Father. That word rang through my head like a bell. I imagined the faces of my children when I have to tell them what I did. There soaked cheeks and there soft

cries of betrayal rung through my head. I am a monster, I thought. I am nothing more than a monster. A small cold substance touches my shoulder, I look up. Tiny

droplets of rain had fell upon the Jungle, soaking my feathers completely. I didn't care though. I don't have the power or will to carry on, I thought. It's as if mother

nature was crying with me, telling me how useless I am. I am nothing more than a bird. A bird whom deserves nothing. A loner of sorts, depending off of others is what

I feed on. I can never truly live alone, because I'm weak. Im fragile and need tending to. That is why I am biologically domestic. Everything I've ever done, I've done on

the reliance of others. Never once have I done anything solo. Ive done nothing in this life I could say I'm proud of, independently. I hang my head low. A sound ringing

off in the distance alerts my senses, but I decide to ignore it. The sound enters my eardrums again and I stare off into the distance. The torrential downpour had made

it extremely hard to make out anything. However, off in the distance I could faintly make out the figure of a red bird, and instantly I knew who it is.

"Blu!" She shouts in the dark of night. Her shouts were hoarse and raspy. I stood up from where I sat and began making my trek towards her. "Blu, please where are

you!" Her shouts echo across the jungle.

"You know if you shout to loud you'll cause trouble." I mutter from behind her. I watch as she spins around on one talon and instantly throws her wings around me.

"Oh my god. I thought I lost you!" She shouts as she buries her beak into my neck. "Please don't leave me, you have no idea how alone I feel." she mutters between

sobs. I subject to her pleads and begin rubbing her back in a calming manner. "I promise I won't advance any further than what I did, if anything it's my fault." She

dries her tears on my neck, it didn't matter though considering we were both covered with rain.

"It is not your fault." I assure her calmly. "It's mine, I shouldn't have led you on like that." I embrace her fully, not letting go.

"Can we still be friends?" she questions, a hint of hope lingers in her voice.

"Yes we can." I whisper into her ear.

"I am just so frightened being alone, and I can't stand not having someone to talk to!" She cried.

"Your alright." I comforted her. I realized we were both in the same boat, whether we were in different situations or not, we both felt lonely.

Gabriella and I made the long trek back to her hallow. Gabriella instantly started to shake uncontrollably, as did I. We both decided to lay down on the floor together to

talk and dry off our feathers.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened before we met?" Gabriella started to question me. It took me a long time to form a reply.

I begin to slowly tell her my troubled story. When I finished she looked very puzzled, almost curious.

"It troubles me deeply." She paused, trying to from a decent reply, "Why would you leave her?" She asked.

"I was hurt emotionally, and I wouldn't allow Jewel to see my like that." I explained through gritted teeth. Anger started to boil through my veins for how selfish I was

to bitterly leave her there.

"All couples fight, may I enlighten you!" She pointed a talon at me. "It's only natural for couples to fight, it brings them closer together."

"Then how come I felt encouraged to leave?" I protested.

"Like you explained, you were in the heat of the moment." She obstructed my point with great accuracy. She trained her eyes back towards the ceiling, well folding her

wings lightly upon her supple chest. She let out a loud sigh. She made a good point nonetheless, I couldn't argue with that.

"I know a lot about this stuff." she inferred regretfully. She sank lower into the floor, like she wanted to disappear. However, she continued on anyways. "I use to have

a boyfriend who left me over a conflict." I watched, intrigued by her sudden emotions. Tears began to soak her eyes as faint memories consumed her. "He reminded me

of... you." She quickly dried her tears with her luscious red wings.

"I'm so sorry." Her sudden mood change startled me. It left me with questions that needed answers. I didn't want to provoke her however. "I hope this doesn't open

lashed scars, but, what what his name?" She stared at the ceiling, looking like she was hypnotized.

"Chase, his name was, Chase." She replied quickly. I nodded. I understood exactly where she was coming from. It hit me, we were both in the same boat. Two broken

souls, seeking repair. No other words needed to be exchanged that night, for she had confessed everything she could to me. I admired her honesty however.

"Well I'm going to sleep." I yawned, well stretching out my big blue wings.

"Hey!" Gabriella shouted at me. She acquired my attention as I met her gaze. "Don't ignore her forever." She scolded me. I nodded approvingly.

As I fell asleep that night, mere thoughts emerged into my mind. After hours of tossing and turning I had made the conclusion.

I was going back home tomorrow.

The light had emerged its way into the hallow I occupied. The light intensity made my eyes strain, thus causing them to open. I blink a few time, trying the best I could

to regain eye sight. I yawn and stretch every limb in my body. I stepped out of the nest I had slept in earlier. I turned my head, examining my surroundings. Nothing

changed in Gabriella's Hallow. Her decorations were almost scattered across her allow. Everything looked out of place, and I began to twitch uncontrollably. I decided

I'd repay Gabriella's warm hospitality by cleaning her hallow of sorts. It was mid afternoon when I had finished the project I had worked on. Seeing that she hadn't

returned yet from her hallow, I had made the assumption that she'd been collecting food. I took a step back and examined my handy work. I covered the place with

flowers and different assortments of plants. I rearranged her nest and even weaved white tulips through the small twigs. All in all, everything looked stunning. I brush

my wings together and smiled. My examination was distracted by the faint sounds of movement coming from behind me. I turn my head around to see that Gabriella

had returned from her adventure, just in time to. Gabriella looked around the hallow in astonishment.

"Did you do this for me?" She giggled ecstatically.

"No the wind did it." I sarcastically replied. She scurried over to me and wrapped her wings around my neck. Her grasp was tight on me, well not allowing me to

breathe.

"Thank you so much, I appreciate it!" She let go and smiled warmly. We were glad we had each other's company. The mere seconds of silence we both endured was

enough to make me happy. I decided to break it however, seeing that I had something on my mind.

"Gabriella?" I ask nervously.

"Hmmm?" She mumbles sweetly at me.

"I think I've made the decision!" I take in a large breath, well standing up tall. "I'm going back home, where I belong." I let it all out. Gabriella looked startled with a

hint of confusion.

"I-I'm happy for you!" She stuttered, but somewhere in those eyes I could see she was bothered by this.

"You okay?" I ask grinning. She took a moment before replying.

"I'll be fine." She smiled. "It's not my business to interfere with you relationship. I respect that and I will always cherish the moments we spent." Her face showed

happiness, but her heart told her something else, and I could tell. "You've been a-a great friend, Blu!" Her eyes watered with emotion, throwing herself on me like a

brick. She coiled her wings around my neck and buried her face in my nuzzle. I was in-between shocked and torn. I reluctantly placed my wings around her, pulling her

in close.

"You have brought me back on my feet. You helped me when times were rough, and I couldn't thank you any less!" I whispers into her ears. Her frame seemed fragile

as she wept on my chest. She was torn beyond measure and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Hey!" I got her attention, and she let go of me, staring into my

chocolate brown eyes. "I'll be back, don't worry!" Her face instantly lit up like a firework. She quickly dried her tears.

"I'm happy for you, even if I don't show it the best. I will be awaiting your arrival next time!" She nodded her head before turning back into her hallow. She turned her

head, getting one last glimpse of me. "Someones waiting for you." She smiled, waving at me. I returned the smile and took off into the skies. It wasn't until I was a

clear distance away that I turned my head around.

"Thank you, Gabby!" I whisper, a smile forming on my beak as I utter her name.

* * *

**Alright, very short chapter, I agree with you. I ran out of material I could use for the time being. Please Leave a review telling me how I did, as I am curious **

**with my new writing style. Thanks guy! :P**


	5. Chapter Five: Key to my Heart

**Here's another chapter for you guys. It was rather difficult for me to come to a conclusion as to what Jewel would do. But I did it anyway. Anyways, I wont keep you waiting any longer. I present to you," Key to my Heat."**

* * *

The warm wind strikes my extended wings. I glide graciously through the cloud coated skies in search of my destination. I volute through the skies numerous times,

laughing all the same. My cognition to flying left me with exuberant joy. Never could I imagine such a thing occurring. It left me speechless. The vast beauty of the

jungle, displayed underneath my talons, only for me to enjoy. The warm air consumed me like a large snake. I examined the peculiar landmarks around me, together,

they gave me a hint as to where my home was located. I mapped out a reasonable path in my head and set out. It wasn't long before my journey had came to an end.

With my destination in sight, I quickly made my descent. I reached the platform in front of my hallow. I made my first few steps towards the entrance, when I heard a

delicate voice approaching towards me. I quickly gather my thoughts before displaying myself to whoever was speaking. I dip my head as to shield the incoming light

from my sight. I examine my hallow in anticipation. Before me, dwells an innocent heartbroken azure bird. Her wings were folded up like paper, blocking her sight. If she

hadn't been making a disturbance I would've made the assumption that she was sleeping. I paced my way towards her fragile body, not once uttering a word.

Watching her like this only left me with pure sorrow. I had tragically shattered her heart with my absence, and I was to blame. My absences had left her in solitary all

these nights. These nights she wouldn't soon neglect as they are burned into her memory. I let out a turgid sigh before gently stroking her delicate feathers. Her head

instantly unfolded into view. She was startled from my abrupt appearance, I could tell. She gazed into my chocolate-brown eyes once more. Her hypnotic stare left me

in a trance. Streams of sodium filled water left her cheeks, only to plummet down to earth. She instinctively brushed her eyes with her wings to assure she wasn't

dreaming. I let my wings caress her cheeks lightly, well resting my beak upon hers. I close my eyes, enjoying the presence of her company. Her cries softened, her

chest falling in uneven patterns. I exposed my eyes and met her cyan colored irises. I chose to shatter the significant silence that consumed the air around us,

engulfing us in pure bliss.

_**"I'm home."**_ A smile forms upon my dark colored beak as I mutter those two words. We had endured another moment of silence together. The faint sounds of the

jungle echo through the hallow. I began to examine her soft features. She seemed to have lost a decent amount of weight since the last time I socialized with her. She

also seemed weak, almost malnourished. I couldn't help but to accept the blame of it all. She had no doubt starved herself from eating since my departure.

* * *

**Jewel's POV**

* * *

His inviting wings caressed my face warmly. I froze in pure astonishment. Mere words couldn't describe the feelings I had. My mouth hung agape as I began to

contemplate if what I had encountered was truly real. I forced myself to believe he was truly there, however, another part of me refused it. It was yet another

hallucination, a mere fragment of my imagination, forever haunting me. I begin to form a decent reply, but I was to shaken up to mutter a single word. I closed my

beak.

_**"I'm home."**_ He sounded. I made the bitter assumption that my brain was malfunctioning, as I hadn't consumed any food recently. I had deprived myself from

eating since the past couple of days. I see it as a punishment for the troublesome act I inflected upon Blu. I had deserved every ounce of pain I endured. My mind

wanders back to reality, his wings rested upon my face, leaving behind a warm trail wherever he touched. I hadn't felt his touch since his departure, and I enjoyed

every moment he did so. his mere presence intoxicated my senses, I couldn't contain myself. He had been gone for so long, that I had made the assumption he'd been

gone for good. I watch his wings leave my face. He smiles at me warmly before scooping me up in his strong azure wings. I reluctantly complied with the act. Even if

what I was seeing was a hallucination, I still enjoyed every ounce of it, for it reminded me of him. I cried and sobbed for what seemed like hours. I was propped up

against his frame, letting out all the emotion that had once consumed me. I begin to trace my wings all around his body, feeling every ounce of feathers he owned. He

shuddered lightly from my touch and smiled. I had to make sure he was really there.

_**"Is it really you?"**_ I whisper into his ear, seeking an answer.

_"Does this answer your question?"_ He asked before dipping me from his wings and colliding his beak with mine in an intoxicating **kiss.** I close my eyes, lost in ecstasy. I

had waited so long for this moment. My endorphins raged through me and I instinctively moaned in his beak. He giggled after separating.

**_"Enjoy that?" _**He boasted in his familiar naive tone. I laughed innocently.

_"I missed you so much."_ A large grin plasters my face as I utter those words.

_"As did I, my love."_ He enfolded his wings with mine, intertwining our feathers together. It really was him. However, a burning question emerged onto my beak in the

form of words.

_"Why'd you come back?"_ I asked staring into his hypnotic eyes.

_"I had to."_ He replied shortly. _"I couldn't stand thinking of you, **alone."**_ He continued. _"I realized that we both needed each other, more than we thought was possible." _

He paused shortly. "You bestow the **key to my heart,** and only with you does the key remain." He smiled warmly at me. _"We both are inseparable because we are both_

_intertwined together, bonded by love, **chained together."**_ His speech came to a closing_. **"You complete me."** _He ended. I was left speechless. Every word that left his

beak, was true. His love was served to me like a five star platter. I wanted to just embrace him, to cuddle with every soft feather he bestowed. He had always brought

happiness into the most negative situations. He slowly coils his muscular wings around my waist, pulling me in closer. I plant my beak in the crook of his neck and take

in his intoxicating sense with pleasure. _**"How are the kids?"**_ He asked, breaking my train of thought.

_"They're fine."_ I assure him,_ "Just a bit** shaken up** is all."_ I sighed deeply. Truthfully, it had been a hard time on them. Enduring their Dad's absences was the worst

possible experience for the three. It left them heartbroken.

_"Jewel, **what's wrong?"**_ Blu gazed at me with a knowing look. I kept my beak shut, not bothering to look at his gaze. _"I can sense when something's wrong, what is _

_it?" he asked again._

_"Do you truly **forgive** me!?"_ I blurted out. I covered my beak shut with both wings a I realized what I just said.

_"Forgive you?"_ Blu questioned, letting his grasp loosen.

_"For the argument we had a while ago."_ I explain through gritted teeth. It was difficulty thinking about, considering I wanted to forget the whole thing. But this had to

be addressed. I examined Blu's face, he began to piece the puzzle together and figure out what I meant.

_"I'm fine, really."_ He nodded his head.

_**"That doesn't answer my question."**_ I persuaded,_ "I sincerely apologize for the fight that broke loose between us, I never meant to **swipe** at you like that."_ I sighed

deeply, dipping my head in shame. I closed my eyes, tears were begging to be release as I struggled to contain them. I had did the inevitable. I had lashed out at my

lover, the one who only brought **meaning to my useless life.** It hit me like a brick, I couldn't live without him. I was practically a train wreck when he left, I couldn't pull

myself together, not even for my **own **children. I was a horrible excuse of a mother, and I knew that. Blu's shadow had engulfed me completely, and I looked up. He

gazed at me with his deep immense chocolate brown eyes.

"Nothing will ever separate us." Blu began into another one of his heartfelt speeches, _**"We are far to in love to admit our differences, and when we do sometimes **_

_**we ****can't control them."**_ He put his wings on my shoulders and continued. _**"Sometimes we hurt the ones we love."**_ He sighed, the faint memory still tainted his mind,

_**"But it's what makes us stronger. Every rose has it's thorns, and it's our job to clip them as we go. We will never truly reach the bottom of our stem we **_

_**share, **__**but ****when we do... and life has offered us its journey, it'll be our job to move on. To die in each others arms, only to be reacquainted in the afterlife. **_

_**Life is **__**essentially a ****roller coaster, it has it's ups and downs, but in the end, we all meet up in the same place. Remember, I'm always here for you, and I **_

_**will **__**stand **__**by **__**your side every step ****of the way. I'll be there for you when your sick. I'll be there to cheer you up when your down. I will be a witness **_

_**and **__**caretaker to our **__**children, and I swear to god I will watch them ****grow up with you. I'll be there when you fall, and pick you back up again. You are never**_

_**truly alone. Even if **__**something bad should happen to me, I am always watching ****you. So you see, I can't leave you. You mean to much to me, and I couldn't **_

_**stand living a single **__**second of my life without you. You complete me."**_

**Tears.** Wet sodium filled liquid pouring out of my eyes as he emptied his heart out to me. He served his love to me like no other bird in this world. His speech was so

heart filled I had trouble maintaining myself. Every word he muttered had strummed a chord within my heart, and I couldn't contain it. I jumped at him like a tiger

snatching its prey, biting his neck playfully. He let out a strong masculine laugh as I tickled and nuzzled him.

**_"I love you Blu, so much!"_** I exclaim loudly, hugging him tightly, _**"Words can not begin to explain the feelings I have for you."**_ I felt his intoxicating breath filling my

senses, which only drew me closer to him. "Why do you treat me so **good?"** I ask between sobs. "I never deserved this." The tears obscured my vision immensely and

I couldn't see. _"It is **I** who **doesn't deserve you."**_

_"**Don't** say that Jewel."_ He caressed my head feathers, tenderly stroking them as he held me. _"We both know that is not true."_ He continued. _**"Destiny has brought us **_

_**together, and we must accept that."**_ I lightly gazed in his eyes, to try and understand the emotion he was pouring onto me._ "Your very soft, you know that?"_ Blu

continued, changing the subject.

_"Not as soft as you, love."_ I stroke his chest feathers willingly. I let my wings trail down his chest and to his stomach. He was so incredibly soft, it was beyond

imaginable. He felt like a soft cushioned pillow.

_"No, your softer."_ He assured me. "By a long shot." He smiled well giggling by my touch.

_"I think your **softer."**_ I poke my wing deviously at his chest. We both continued to fight like children in each other's arms, tickling each other.

* * *

**Blu's POV**

* * *

I was astonished and relieved to be welcomed back so easily. Jewel had willingly accepted me back into our hallow and we both settled our differences. I couldn't have

been a happier bird. However, faint memories corroded my mind, separating the cracks and filling them with **greed.** I couldn't help but feel guilty. I had poured my love

onto Gabriella, and I still felt somewhat responsible for my acts. It wasn't much, but a **mere kiss** was all it took for my brain to start hurting. I held Jewel in my wings,

not letting go of her plump figure. I caressed the sides of her curvatures and brought her closer to me. I'd never hurt Jewel willingly, she meant **to much** to me.

However, images of Gabriella's saddened face flash within my mind. I let out a sigh barely audible for Jewel to hear.

_**"What's wrong?"**_ Jewel asks sweetly. I stare at her blankly, quickly trying to form a decent excuse as to why I was behaving the way I was.

_"Just a bit tired."_ I lie through a gritted smile. Thank god, Jewel couldn't see past my lie and shrugged it off.

_"Maybe we should get to bed then."_ She suggested._ "It's getting late, and I'd rather you be awake tomorrow."_ Without question, she paced her way towards our nest

in which we slept. She gestured with her wings for me to follow suit, and I did willingly. The problem was, I wasn't the slightest bit tired, I was truly awake. I brushed

past her and stepped my way into the nest. We both eventually snuggled up close to one another. My wings draped around her in an embrace. Our talons were

intertwined together, and our eyes were locked. However, I felt it to be rather **awkward, **sitting in the eerie silence that engulfed us.

_"I'm not truly tired."_ I admit.

_"Me neither."_ Jewel sighs as she wraps her wings around my neck. She buries her head into my chest once more and rests there. _"So what's **bothering** you?"_ She

questions, her eyes were closed shut, making it near impossible for me to study her emotions.

_**"Nothing."**_ I lie again. It seemed this time that Jewel caught on with my false statements.

_"What's wrong?"_ Jewel asks more persistently, opening her eyes slowly. I stare at her with a weird grin upon my beak.

_"If I tell you, your going to be** upset."**_ I infer.

_**"Try me."** _She laughed.

_**"Cheese and sprinkles."**_ I whisper quietly, mentally face-palming myself._ "Alright, I met a **new bird."**_ I quickly state.

_**"You what?"**_ Jewel asks curiously.

_"I met a **female** macaw, who helped me with my injuries."_ I realize my story is not in chronological order. Jewel had every right to be confused but what happened next

shocked me.

_"Blu, please **don't** tell me your saying something?"_ Jewel began to feel nervous and started to shake uncontrollably in my wings. _"No, Blu, **you didn't"**_ She gasps,

covering her beak with her wings in shock. _"You **wouldn't** do that **would** you, Blu?"_ Jewel began to tear up.

_**"No not like that!"**_ I assure her. _"I'd never do that to anyone other than you, **I promise."**_ I'd never **"copulate"** with another macaw, other than her, I assured myself.

_"Jewel, it all happened so fast, I didn't realize... I did it but..."_ I trail off, not wanting her to hear what was going to happen next. "I **kissed** her." I mutter in shame. Guilt

and shame sent its way through my body. I didn't dare open my eyes, for fear of seeing Jewel's horrified expression. _"I'm sorry, it was** eating me up** and..."_ Wet

streams of liquid left my eyes as I realize the truth, _"I never meant to **hurt you,** I had to tell you."_ My breaths were drawn in unevenly. I couldn't contain myself

anymore. _"I'm a** h-horrible mate,** I know."_ I wipe the individual tears from my eyes. _"I'm so sorry, and I know the apology doesn't count."_ I admit. It amazed me how

Jewels weight never shifted during my outburst. I thought for sure she would leave my embrace. _"I **screwed this up** didn't I?"_ I ponder. My eyes were sown shut. I was

waiting for a reply or a faint sound coming from Jewel. It never came. My eyes widened. Before me, Jewel's steady gaze was piercing through me like swords.

_"It was only **a kiss,** right?"_ Jewel asked uneasy. I could tell she was pissed off, but she was calmer than I imagined.

**_"Yes"_** I admit truthfully. _**"Only one."** _I added, extending a feather to illustrate what I meant.

_"Well, I guess this makes up for my** rude** behavior."_ Jewel informs me. _"I don't want it to happen again, though."_ She scolds me. _"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt _

_only because I'm the one that sent your there in the first place."_ She added. I sighed in relief. All the muscles in my body began to relax. _"Now tell me, what did this _

_"girl" have that I **didn't** that encouraged you to throw your **reserved** beak upon hers?"_ she asked. Tough question, I thought. What comparisons did Jewel and

Gabriella differ in? What made Gabby so special?

_"I guess... She was **kind." **_I mutter cautiously, eyeing Jewels gaze.

_"And I'm not?"_ She asked a bit hurt.

_"No you are, it's just she was there for me when I needed her."_ I reply. _"She helped me through hard times, and in a weird way, **she reminded me of you."**_ I nodded. _"I _

_guess you can say I was feeling lonely and my hormones took over."_ I reason with her.

_"Hm."_ She studied me for a minute longer before giving up. _"Well, I don't see what I can do **better."**_ She slumps deeper into my chest. _"I can't **change** without a _

_reason."_ Jewel stated. I sighed sarcastically.

**_"You don't have to change."_** I laughingly state, _"I love you for who you are, **the bird I fell in love with."**_ I smile, and she smiled back. _**"The only one."**_ I assure her.

_"Thanks Blu."_ She thanked me before gently pecking my beak. _"You know, the kids haven't eaten yet."_ She informs me deviously. _"It would sure be nice if someone _

_could go get food for all of us."_ She taps me on the chest in a beckoning manner._ "Someone who is** big** and** strong."**_ She giggles seductively. _"Someone who is _

_**handsome** and **skittish." **_I rolled my eyes at her cute little compliments she gave me. _**"Someones** name that rhymes with, **true."**_ She smiles as she rambles on and on.

_"Okay I get it, I'm going."_ I laugh and make my journey towards the end of our hallow. I turn around, meeting Jewel's watchful gaze, before taking off into the skies in

search of food.

* * *

**Alright, so I hope this clears things up. I know your all thinking," what happened to the main plot? When will Blu catch this disease you were inferring about?" I **

**understand. That will all happen in later chapters I assure you. I needed to clear up the mess I started in the most naturally way possible. Please leave a review **

**with a ****suggestion telling me of what I should write about next, and I will merrily comply. Also constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you guys and remember **

**to favorite this ****story for future updates, not asking much, but every little bit helps. It only decreases the time between posts. :D**


End file.
